The Unwelcomed Stranger
by Seaweed Brain Herondales
Summary: Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec gather to play a game of truth or dare. Harmless right? It is until a dare ends Jace with a stranger for a month. When the stranger turns up will is be someone that they get along with, or will clashes arise constantly? Remember 2 Herondales are better than 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just trying this new fanfic. This will soon be a cross-over between TMI and TID.**

**This was co-written by Demonpoxjohnnyboy. Go check out her fanfic's they are amazing. And yeah so here is goes. Hope you guys like it.**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales.**

**Disclaim we do not own TMI or TID all characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Clary POV**

I felt Jace's breath against my neck. "Hey babe," I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Jace you're drunk," I smiled as I pushed him away.

"Oh come on Clary, it's a party," he said.

"No it's not," I laughed.

Jace jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to me, but because he had had a bit too much to drink he ended up doing some sort of half-jump roll thing. I laughed, but then hastily helped him up as he tried to untangle himself from the floor. We sat back on the couch and Jace leaned in and started playing with my hair between his finger and thumb. I sighed, it was only 8:00 and Jace was completely drunk. He leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed away. He pouted. "Aw come on Clary,"

"Jace, I'm not making out with you, on Magnus's couch."

He sat on the floor and dragged me down with him. "Now can we make out?"

"Jace stop it!" I said pushing him away again, but couldn't help but smile. He again pouted before attempting to kiss me again. I allowed him to but again pushed him away. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Clary," he whispered into my ear, "I have a brilliant idea."

"What is this 'brilliant' idea of yours?" I asked him, a little afraid of the answer.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"That's not a good idea."

"Oh come on! Yeah it is!"

"No its not,"

"Well I'm sure everyone else wants to play."

"I'm sure they don't,"

"Hey guys!" Jace yelled over his shoulder to Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Simon. "Do you wanna play Truth or Dare?"

I was expecting all of them to say no, but to my disappointment Magnus and Izzy perked up.

"Yeah sure I'll play," Izzy smiled, walking over to Jace and me, pulling Simon with her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Magnus replied getting up and following Izzy. Alec groaned and got up too, following Magnus.

We all sat on the floor in a circle.

"I'll start," Jace said. "Sparkles, truth or dare?"

"Truth goldilocks."

"My hairs a gorgeous color of blond, not gold, sparkles."

"Uh, Jace?" I butted in, "Its gold."

He pouted and turned to Magnus. "Who would you rather kiss? Simon or me? Personally I think the answers obvious."

Magnus looked between us. "Darling, probably you, because you remind me of someone I used to know from your family."

"Who?" Alec asked.

Magnus clapped his hands together, "Simon,"

"Truth," Simon replied looking bored.

"What is the last lie you told?"

Simon blushed, "Um… I told Clary that I was hanging out with the band today."

"And?" I stared at him.

"I was kinda hanging out with Izzy."

"You blew me off for Izzy?"

"Well she is my girlfriend, I think."

"Yeah but-"

"No one cares about your boring mortal lives." Magnus interrupted, "Let's continue on."

"Clary, truth or dare?"

I thought about it, replying with "Truth."

"If you could be a boy would you?"

"Probably not, I wouldn't get to be with Jace," I say with a small smile. Jace smirks and blows me a kiss.

"Alec," I say turning to him.

"Dare," he mumbles.

"Sniff everyone's breath and then say who has the worst."

Alec didn't look too happy about it but he did it anyway. His face was expressionless until he reached Jace.

"Jace has the worst by a mile." He states making a gagging sound. "It reeks of alcohol."

"Why thank you," Jace smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment." Alec turned to Magnus. "Magnus."

"Dare."

"I dare you too, redecorate your apartment, to be a plain theme, with no decorations just essentials and whites, blues, blacks and greys."

Magnus's eyes went wide. "Alexander, my love, don't ask me to do that."

"Magnus? That was the dare, do it or.."

"Remove an article of clothing!" Jace yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Jace sit down!" I turned around scolding him. He sat down and looked expectantly around the room.

Slowly Izzy began to nod until we were in agreement. "Oh thank god!" Magnus exclaimed removing his black jacket which was accented with purple sequins. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jace sang.

Magnus thought about it for a moment then smiled. "What is the wildest thing you have done so far?"

"Well," Jace smirked. "Which one to choose? There was this one time-" he stopped. His face lit up. Here we go, I thought. "No. I've got it now. Okay, remember that time when we took that trip to Edom?"

"I wouldn't call it a trip." Alec mumbled.

"Yeah well remember when we went to 'have a bath'," I really didn't like where this was going. "Well Clary and I stumbled upon this lovely lake in this cave. Well one thing led to another and the next thing we knew Clary and I were but naked in the cave doin' it." My face felt very hot. Everyone was staring at us but Simon.

"No shit," he mumbles.

"Don't worry," Jace said seriously at the look on everyone's faces. "I had a condom on me."

The silence would've lasted forever if Jace wasn't so drunk, but then again this wouldn't of happened if Jace wasn't so drunk.

"Simon."

"Dare."

"Act like a dog for the next 3 turns. If someone tells you to go fetch something, you fetch. Got it?"

Simon looked up uncomfortably, "Yeah whatever," he mumbled.

"Good doggy." He threw a piece of paper away from him which ended up fluttering down to rest by his feet. "Go fetch doggy, off you go!"

Simon growled, "That's the spirit!" Jace encouraged, as a grumbling Simon came and fetched the paper. He retrieved it and sat back down. "Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Simon lent over and whispered something in her ear. She laughed, got up grabbed a pen and paper and went outside. She comes back two minutes later with only the pen.

"Clary," said walking back over and sitting down.

"Truth."

"What was it like with Jace in the cave? Like describe it."

I glare at her. " Izzy that's sick, would you really want to know that about your _brother_?" I asked emphasizing the word brother.

She shrugged, "He's not blood related and while it would be awkward, I would ask you alone anyway."

I scowl and take off my jacket, lying it on the couch armrest beside me.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your mum and yell…"

"Penis!" Jace shouted.

"Yeah, yell penis into the phone."

Alec rolled his eyes and took off his sweater revealing his stomach.

"Jace."

"Hmm," he said tapping his chin. "I think I might go with dare."

"I dare you too.." he trailed off when the ringtone of Jaces phone cut through the room. Jace looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and in a kind of trance answered the call. As I was sitting next to him, I heard a sweet, sexy voice through the other end of the phone.

"Hey gorgeous, I want a good time tonight, how about I met you at the club in 10 minutes?" The voice purred through the line. Jace looked confused. "But tonight… I'm hanging out at the sparkly man's house."

The voice on the line was back again only to be hard and aggressive. "Oh, that kind of good time. Fine see you around asshole." And then the line went dead. Jace looked so confused and I took the time to excuse myself to the bathroom, arriving just as the tears started spilling down my face. Was Jace cheating on me? Was I not good enough for him? A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Clary, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!' I yelled back through the door my voice shaky and pathetic-sounding.

"Clary, I know you're lying, let me in." Came Izzy's commanding voice. I sighed and opened the bathroom door, allowing her entry. "Clary what's wrong?"

"I think.. I think Jace may be cheating on me. He just got a call from some girl.." to my astonishment Izzy laughed. "What?"

"Oh Clary, I'm sorry but you know my dare? Well I wrote a sign saying 'want a good time call this number' and then wrote Jace's number and stuck it up outside."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he wouldn't cheat on you Clare-Bear."

"That is actually pretty funny, he did look really confused." She grinned de vishly. "I know right? And he's drunk so it will be even worse!"

I laughed as I cleared up my eyes and followed Izzy back to the main room. As I sat down Jace began smelling my neck. It tickled but I figured it was because he was drunk, and I was confused as to how I thought he would cheat on me. Alec looked up at our arrival. "Anyway, Jace I dare you to make out with Clary for 3 minutes, in front of us. I rolled my eyes. This was obviously trying to get back at me for making him loose his top. Jace smirked and pulled me into his side, and connected his mouth with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle POV**

Simon brushed his hand across my exposed neck, causing me to giggle. "Oh Simon, stop it." I say playfully slapping his hand away. He chuckles and looks up as Magnus enters the room holding yet another tray filled with drinks. The fifth tray tonight. Jace smiles happily and reaches out to grab a drink for him and Clary, and I collect mine and Simon's.

"So whose turn?"

Simon smiles, "Mine."

"Shoot."

"Okay…Um" we all take in a breath, nervous of being chosen. Clary and I are down to our bra's and underwear, Jace is in his boxers, Alec has pants on still, Simon is still fully dressed-having only taken off his jacket, and Magnus still had on a scarf, boxers, a belt, a hat and socks so he didn't have much to worry about. "Jace, truth of dare."

Jace smirked in his drunken state. "Dare, I'm not a pussy."

"Yes Jace, you've told us. Anyway, I dare you to share a room for a month with someone that Magnus chooses…wait lets make this a double dare. You both have to, and the other person chooses." We all laugh at this dare, and at the face Jace is pulling, as is Magnus.

"Oh hell no."

"But Jace, you're not a pussy remember?"  
"No its not that, its just that,"

"What, you couldn't last with someone I pick out goldilocks?" Magnus butts in.

"No of course I could, I just,"

"What chicken?"

"No sparkles, I am not. You couldn't last a month with someone I pick out."

Magnus stares at him, a smirk playing on his lips."Wanna bet?"

"Gladly. First person to crack has to be the other person's slave for a month."

"Deal golden boy."

They shake hands and we all stare at each other in silence. Finally Simon clears his throat. "So um, choose the person by tomorrow morning right?"

They nod and Jace gathers up Clary in his arms and turns to leave. I can't help but laugh. "Jace, aren't you forgetting clothes?"

He shrugs and keeps leaving, but Clary manages to squirm away and put her clothes on. Jace pouts and puts his clothes on as well. He turns around to face us.

"Thank you, my dear friends for this charming evening, I thouroughly enjoyed it but I regret that no one ended up naked. I would have, but unfortunately Clary didn't let me. Your loss guys, you missed out on all of this." He finishes gesturing to his body. With that he smirks and turns around to run into the doorway. He stumbles a bit and falls into Clary's arms. She turns around with a chuckle. "Bye guys."

Now it was just me Simon, Magnus and Alec. "So Magnus, who are you gonna pick to spend a month with Jace?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh, I have someone in mind. Don't know how to get him but I will try."

"Who is it? And what do you mean you don't know how to get him?" I asked him curious.

"Well, it's getting late and I would appreciate it if you all left now."

"Um ok…" I mumbled getting up and following Simon out the door.

**Magnus POV**

Everyone had left and I decided to try get the person I wanted to annoy Jace.

"Alec, darling, do you want to get some sleep?"

He mumbled out a yes and trudged out into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I got rid of the drinks and sat down, concentrating hard. How would I get him…Summon him? No, far too complicated. Go his grave and try coax the spirit out? He would hardly agree. The only way…yes I would have to portal him here. I grin, at how obvious it actually was. I close my eyes and concentrate on summoning the portal back to 1878. After concentrating for about 5 minutes the portal appears, shimmering in front of me. I take a deep breath and step through into the courtyard of the London Institute.

It was exactly as I remembered it with the cobbled stone ground and stone benches. It was about 8:00pm and I could see some of the lights on within the Institute. I walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. I waited about a minute before the door swung open revealing a boy around the age of 17 with black hair and midnight blue eyes. He smiled at me and welcomed me inside. I followed him through the quiet Institute walls and into the library. I nodded politely at the white-haired boy sitting in the corner and at the brown-haired girl reading a book.

"So Maggie, always a pleasure, really. But what do I owe this one?"

"Well, William, this time it's different."

"Different how? Is it that you need some fashion help because By the Angel those pants aren't cutting it. What are you wearing anyway? You look absurd, honestly woman."

"Ah, you haven't changed. And I am a warlock, not a woman. Anyway, I am here, from a, uh, different place."

"Ahh Magnus, you always feel the need to state the obvious. Obviously you are from a different place because you cannot live in the Institute. Because, you are not a shadow hunter last time I checked. "

"Thank you captain obvious."

"My pleasure."

"I ask that you come with me to the future to torment a, _friend_ of mine."

"God Magnus is this another lover, haven't you got enough of them?"

"No, my dear William, it is just someone whom I made a bet with."

"And I come in…"

"He has to spend an entire month with someone, and I believe you would be perfect for the job."

Jem spoke up from the corner. "And who is this poor unfortunate soul that has to spend a month with William?"

"Uh, well, I will tell you once William accepts."

"Fine, I guess I can torment someone for a month or so."

"Fantastic."

-Line Break-

"So you're sending me to the year 2009 to torment my great great whatever grandson for a whole month because you made a bet with him?"

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Yeah cool sounds good to me. When do we leave?"

"Now," I said as I opened up the portal and pulled him through with me.

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is done. Hope you like it. Please review! We would really appreciate it!**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales and Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace POV**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the Institute. I tried to sit up but groaned from my head pounding. God I could hardly remember what happened last night. The last thing I remember was rocking up at Magnus's with Clary. The doorbell rang again and I tried to call out for someone to get it but my throat just made a croaking sound. Slowly I tried to sit up again and pushed the pain away from my head.

I managed to get to the hallway without collapsing. Good start, I told myself. I rested my hand on the wall to steady myself and walked slowly to the elevator. Just as I was about to press the down button on the elevator Clary came over to me.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled at me.

"Arg what happened last night?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes.

"What? Don't you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remember was rocking up to Magnus's with you."

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked worried what the answer was going to be.

"Well last night you thought it would be a 'fantastic' idea if we all played truth or dare."

"It that it?"

"I'm not finished yet. Anyway by the end of the night you and Magnus agreed to this bet."

The doorbell rang again.

"What was this bet?"

"That both of you had to pick someone to spend a whole month with the other and the first person to crack had to be the others slave for a month."

"Oh. Well I'm sure it won't be that hard."

"Right whatever you say." And with that she walked down the hall.

I pressed the down button on the elevator and waited. It dinged open, causing my ears to explode from the excessive noise. I walked down the aisle between the pews until I reached the double front doors. I pulled one open and found myself face to face with a boy around my age. He had black raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans with a plain white tee-shirt and a blue blazer.

I cocked one eyebrow, "Blazer?"

He scowled, "Magnus dressed me, young Herondale."

"Oh, so you're my house guest."

He held up one finger. "Uh-uh, room guest. Hey roomie," he says with a massive grin.

"Oh god, right so I'm working off a hangover at the moment so just, I don't know, go die in a hole or something."

"Oh, someone's a bit hostile this morning, young Herondale."

"Cut the crap and just come inside."

He stepped past me and into the Institute. "Hmmmm, cozy. I like it. It gives the impression of… Home."

I scowled at Magnus for choosing such a crap person. "What's your name?"

"William Owen."

"Is Owen your last name?"

"No."

"So…"

"None of your business young Herondale."

"Fine well I'm going up to bed, don't you dare interrupt me or I swear I will stab a seraph blade through your back into your heart without opening an eye."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

"What?"

"Well, I have heard that you have a very strong bloodline, and heritage, particularly the generation in the 1800's to be specific." William said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, go, eat or watch TV or something, you'll probably meet Izzy or someone." I then left him standing out of the elevator and walked back to my room and buried myself under the covers.

**Will POV**

Blondie left me standing there in the hallway. What happened to the Herondale bloodline? Where did I go wrong? Anyway, at least he was a little cocky, maybe he would be better sober. I walked forwards like I owned the place and turned into a room where there was a dark haired girl lying on the bed making out with a brown haired boy.

She gasped when she saw me and jumped away.

"Sorry mate wrong room," I smirked as I closed the door to the room. I walked aimlessly around the Institute wondering what to do. I was thinking of finding Blondie again when I ran into a short red-headed girl. "Sorry," I said stepping back.

"It's fine Alec." She replied.

"Alec?" I asked confused.

"Yeah Alec. What's up with your voice you sound British or something?" she looked up at me. When she saw my face her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"You're not Alec." She said.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Will." I said extending my hand out to her. She shook it.

"I'm guessing that Magnus got you to stay the month with Jace?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Will, I'm Clary."

**Jace POV**

I slept for another two hours before Alec woke me.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Hey it's not my fault that you would not stop drinking last night. Come on, you've been sleeping for hours, you're wasting the day away."

"Ok," I groaned sitting up.

"Oh and Magnus wants to know when his new 'roommate' is coming over. I mentally face palmed myself. I completely forgot about that.

"Right ok, tell him that I will get someone by tonight."

"Cool," he replied getting up and exiting the room.

-Line Break-

After about 15 minutes of trying to think of someone to spend the month with Magnus I gave up and decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. As I was nearing the kitchen I bumped into Simon. "Watch it lover boy," I glared at him.

He blushed. "Shut up Jace. I'm not the one who did it in a cave."

"At least I've done it."

"How do you know I haven't done it?"

"Simon I know for a fact that you haven't done it." He glared at me. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Simon."

"What?"

"You're annoying right?" He just rolled his eyes and didn't reply so I continued. "I am giving you the chance to help me out and spend the whole month with Magnus."

"You're 'giving me the chance to help _you _out?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right." He turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You get to annoy Magnus for a whole month and he can't do anything about it."

I could see the gears turning in his head, thinking it over. Finally he said. "Yeah sure why not. But it's not to help you out."

"Sure it's not," I said sarcastically.

**Hey! What do you guys think? Thank you for all the reviews! And a special thanks to Sarah, thank you for all your reviews on mine and Demonpoxjohnnyboy's fanfictions, we appreciate them all.**

**Everyone keep R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 3

**Magnus POV**

I greeted Alec at the door with a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Did Jace like my 'gift'?"

"He was far too hungover to have formed an opinion, but from what I saw he was slightly annoyed."

I chuckled to myself, "Brilliant, it's about time someone put that cocky ass in place."

"Magnus!" Alec scolded.

I smirk. "It appears someone still has feelings for their long time crush."

Alec scowled at me and sat down stiffly on the couch. I grinned and went and sat on his knee, placing sloppy kisses on his face. He tried to half-heartedly push me off but not very well. I toppled off the couch pulling him down in top of me. He leaned in to kiss me, but at that moment to doorbell rang. I was angry.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away."

The Knicks got louder and louder. With a growl I gently push Alec off me and go answer the door. To my surprise Stan stands there, looking at me in disgust.

"Stan, what are you doing here?"

He glares at me, "Its Simon, Magnus." And he stalks past me and sits on the couch.

"What are you doing here vampire?"

"Well, I am here for Will."

"What has that boy done now? Then again, he lasted longer than I thought."

"No, you sent Will to Jace, so Jace sent me to you."

"What! I have to live with you for 1 month?"

"No, I have to live with you. Have any blood?"

I glowered at him. "No I do not. Now if you'll excuse me I was making out with my boyfriend, and-"

"Magnus!"

"Alexander, darling, hold on a moment. As I was saying I would like to go back to that, so just go, I don't know, scare some children or something,"

"No way, I'm gonna stay in today."

"Well then I guess you can watch."

"Not gonna work Magnus, I've had to endure Jace and clary making out on every available surface and she's like a sister to me so that's worse than two guys."

I smirked. "Fine then," and using magic push him back into his room and lock the door.

"Magnus, let me out, now!"

"Nope."

"Magnus, I will break down the door,"

"Nice try bloodsucker."

I could practically hear him scowl and turned back to Alec.

"Where were we?"

"Magnus, come on. As much as I want to we can't just leave him locked up in there."

"Like hell we can't." I increased the magical lock on the door to more power.

I leant down to kiss Alex but he just looked at me pointedly.

"Alexander dear, I just need to show him whose boss, that's all."

"Well fine, but I am not kissing you."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Nope."

"Tickle?"

"Nope."

"Hum-"

"Magnus! No!"

I frowned. "Fine Alexander, but you'll regret resisting me."

"Doubt it."

I threw a cushion at him which he caught with a grin, and I walked towards the kitchen to grab some water. As I was getting out a glass I heard a crash from the living room and hurried out.

"What in th-"

Simon smirked at me through the dust floating through my apartment.

"Well I am a shadowhunter now, and I found a Steele in there, so I just drew a strength rune on me and crashed through the adjourning walls."

"What! But how did you get so strong, we can't do that…I don't think….although Jace might because he would be the only shadowhunter stupid enough to try."

"Now put quite Alexander dear."

"You know another shadowhunter that is as stupid as Jace?"

"Quite as arrogant to be honest, and I knew him, it complicated Alexander."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Magnus is this another of your 'lovers'?"

"No of course not darling."

"Magnus?" He said coldly.

"Do you not trust me?"

There was an awkward pause in the room.

"Well this is awkward." Simon said from amidst the rubble.

"Shut up bloodsucker."

"Nope, you can't call me that, no longer a bloodsucker. Not that I ever…anyway, I'm a shadowhunter now."

I scowled at him and sat down carefully on the sofa. "Alec dear," I began pulling him closer to me," I promise he's not. I would never bring up an old lover of mine for no reason."

"Fine."

I tried to sit him down on my knee but he pulled away, leaving me no choice but to lunge at him. He caught me and we rolled across the rug, a tangle of limbs. He ended up pinned under me and I leaned down and kissed him, controlling his lips so that he couldn't pull away. Finally he relaxed into the kiss and started truly kissing me back. After 2 minutes we heard a gagging noise and broke apart long enough to see Simon mimic gagging.

"I was totally wrong, that was so disgusting."

"Why were you looking you pervert?"

"Whatever Magnus."

"So you admit to it then?"

"To what?"

"Being a pervert."

"No, never. Oh and by the way your ways are paper thin."

I glared at him and snapped my fingers fixing the apartment and walls. "Thank you for that information Sherlock."

"Anytime Mags."

"No, absolutely not will I allow you to call the High Warlock of Brooklyn something as simple as 'mags'. Magnificent Magnus, magguns and Magnus the perfect I will accept, but nothing else."

"So tell me, Magguns, what does Alec call you?"

Alexander went bright red. "Don't you dare tell him Magnus."

I grinned evilly, "Ma-"

And I was at that moment assaulted by Alec's lips on my own. I smiled in the kiss and brought him closer to me. I registered the bedroom door closing with a slam and let out a small laugh.

Alec frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking Simon won't bother us for a long time."

**Jace POV**

After Simon left I went to find Clary. She was in the library talking to Will. I stood at the door watching them. She was laughing at something he had said and he was smiling. My blood began to boil. I made my way over to them and cleared my throat loudly. Clary looked up at me and Will turned to face me. He had changed out of his blazer and was now wearing a plain white tee-shirt with a black hoodie and grey trackies. My clothes.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I blurted out.

"Jace," Clary hissed, "did you see what he was wearing before? And besides you guys are like twins, your clothes fit hi, perfectly." Will smirked at me.

"Trackies, really?" I mocked looking at Will.

"What? It's like I'm wearing a cloud," he replied smugly.

"You're acting like you've never worn trackies before."

"I haven't."

"You're kidding right."

"Nope," Will replied popping the 'p'.

"Are you like from the 1800's or something," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Who hasn't worn trackies? Will laughed.

"Pretty much."

"What do you-"

"Well," Will clapped his hands together," I don't know about you but I'm starving. Clary dearest where is the nearest diner?"

Clary blushed. "Well there is Taki's a few blocks away, we could go with Magnus and Alec."

"Sounds like a plan, meet you guys outside in 10." And with that he got up and walked out of the room.

I turned to Clary. "Do you think there is so etching odd about him?"

"C'mon Jace, your just jealous us that he's better looking than you."

"Clary you and I both know that that is not true."

"I don't know Jace did you see his blue eyes?" I was about to reply and argue that blue eyes are nothing special when I saw Clary smile. "Calm your farm Jace, now c'mon, I need to call Magnus and Alec to see if they want to join us." And with that she strode out of the room.

**page break**

**Clary POV**

I smiled as Magnus and Alec, closely followed by Simon and Izzy walk in at sit down at our table.

"Hey guys, how's it going Simon?"

"Terrible. I've been at his house for around an hour, and I've already had to observe him and Alex making our on the sofa twice. It's disgusting."

"But you would have been used to it right, I mean, me and Jace don't exactly stay in our rooms, do we."

"No but if you have a house guest, it would at least be common courtesy to wait a little bit. You guys haven't made out in front of Will have you?"

"No of course not! That would be so rude! So rude and-"

Will put up a finger silencing me mid rage. "While I do appreciate you being courteous, I have to admit that things would've been a bit more interesting if you and Jace, had started, how do I put this, 'going' at it?"

Jace's eyebrows quirked up and I could feel my face reddening. Alec and Izzy smirked into their hands, Simon didn't bother covering up his and Magnus just shook his head and smiled.

Will continued like nothing had happened. "Well I believe that we haven't been properly introduced, my name is William Owen."

Izzy was the first to introduce herself. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec Lightwood."

Will turned to Jace. "Jace my boy, what are you doing hanging out with Lightworms?"

"Their my family and for a while I went by Lightwood."

Will looked offended. "You've brought disgrace to the Herondale name.," and he stood up and left.

Everyone looked shocked except for Magnus, who was having trouble hiding his smile. "I'll go talk to him," he sighed getting up and following Will.

Magnus POV

I found Will outside in the alley way. "Will?"

He turned to face me, "Why did he go by the name Lightworm?"

"Lightwood, and Jace's life is a bit…complicated."

"Try me."

So I tried my best to explain to him why Jace went by the name Lightwood for a while.

"Is that good enough for you?"

"Meh,"

"Well I don't know if this will make things better but, where do you think Alec gets his black hair and blue eyes from?"

Will's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes."

"Dammit Cecily,"

"Please tell me it's Gideon at least,"

When I didn't reply Will groaned.

"Come on back inside, and don't be mad at Izzy or Alec," then as an afterthought I added, "Take it out on Jace." Better for the two of them to clash so I win the bet.

"Yeah sure, ok." And with that we made our way back inside.

**A/N Sorry for the long chapter wait, hope you like it! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, we appreciate them all. Thanks for all the follows and favs as well.**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy and Seaweed Brain Herondales **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace POV**

Magnus and Will made their way back inside and sat back down. Will was glaring at me from across the table like I had just murdered his cat.

"Okay," Magnus clapped his hands together. "What are the rules for this bet?"

"Rules?" I asked.

"Yes rules Jace."

"Why?"

"Well the bet is to stay with someone for a month that the other person chose and if you can't take a month then you have to be the others 'slave'. For instance if you can't stand spending a month with Will here," he said gesturing to Will sat, still glaring at me." Then you have to be _my _'slave', correct."

"Yeah I know that."

"I haven't finished yet. So you could just go back to the Institute with Will and hardly see each other, now that's not spending a month with someone. So I'm implying that we make some rules."

"Like what?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "You have to always be within 10 meters of each other and when in the Institute you have to always be in the same room no matter what. Same goes for Simon and I at my place." He finished looking at me.

"Sure." I said. How would he know if I wasn't in the same room as Will or within 10 meters of him?

"Now just to make sure that you follow the rules I will put a charm on the two of you so when you do break the rule handcuffs will appear. One end around your wrist," he said pointing to me. "and the other end around yours" he said pointing to Will. "That will only last a day before the handcuffs disappear. Now give me your hands." He said to Will and I. I started at Magnus and he raised his eyebrows at me, waiting. Clary nudged me and I reluctantly gave him my hand. He then looked at Will who rolled his eyes and gave Magnus his hand too. Blue light passed over our hands and I felt a strange tingling sensation going up my arm. But just as quickly as it had come it vanished along with the blue light.

Magnus then did it to himself and Simon. "The charm will break in a month. Now come along Simon we're leaving." Magnus said standing up. Simon rolled his eyes and followed Magnus out the door.

"Well who's ready to order?" I asked.

-Line Break-

After dinner we made our way back to the Institute. I didn't believe that the 'charm' Magnus did to Will and I would actually work. But just in case I always made sure that we were in the same room.

I turned to Will. "Well I guess we have to share the same room."

"Urg" Will groaned following me to my room.

I opened the door and walked in. "Well then you can sleep here," I said gesturing to the floor. "Until we get another bed in here."

"Nope, not gonna happen goldilocks," I scowled. "I believe that I am the guest here so I will have the bed."

"Not gonna happen."

"It's polite to allow your guest the bed."

"I don't care."

"Are all Americans this rude?" he smirked at me.

"Only the good ones." I smirked back at him.

"What is it with you fake blondes?"

"I'm a natural blonde."

Will ignored me and walked over to my bed. He laid down on it and put his arms behind his head. "Sorry mate looks like the beds mine for the night." He sighed and closed his eyes.

I finally had enough. I couldn't stand him. He had only been here for a few hours and I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. He grunted, his head banging against the floor. He shoved me off him and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted and punched his arm. I got up and so did he, I pushed him against the wall. He pushed me back and I kicked him. He laughed. What the hell? I was so surprised that I didn't realize that he had walked back over to the bed and sat down on it again. With a growl I tackled him down on the bed and push him into the headboard. He smirks up at me.

"Mate come on, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to shake the bed with a relative."

I punched his face and sat back, but he jumped back above me and kneed me in the gut. I groaned and kicked him up off me, tackling him again to the ground. I pinned him down and punched his face, but with his knee he hit my back. I let out a noise of surprise, and at that moment Clary comes charging in the door.

"By the angel, what is going on in here?"

"Will was-"

"Please mate, we all know that the only one with a problem in this room is the fake blond."  
I punched him again in the face, braking his lip and causing blood to trickle down.

"Jace!" Clary screamed, "Get off him!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, lying back on the bed and grinning at her. She glared at me.

"Jace get the hell off that bed."

"But Clary, it's my bed."

She raised her eyebrows, being unable to raise one. Will laughs, "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure it's more effective with just one eyebrow raised."

Clary turned her glare to Will. "You're not getting the bed either."

"That's fine, I was never really fussed anyway. A bed would be nice but not a necessity. I like seeing your boyfriend all fired up. It's humorous."

"Can I take the bed then? Since Will doesn't want it?"

"Hell no. Your both on the floor, I'm on the bed."

"Clary come on, we can both have the bed!"

"You and Will?"

"No, you and me."

"No way, Will doesn't have that option does he?"

Will smirked from the floor still. "I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you babe."

I went to lunge at him again but Clary got in between and kissed me, effectively distracting me. She pulled away after a moment. "Good, get on the floor, I'm on the bed. No arguments."

I groaned and sat on the floor, pulling my doona with me.

"Jace don't be an idiot, you wouldn't want me to get cold would you?"

We had a staring competition, which she won and I reluctantly gave her the doona.

Will stared in shock, "Never thought I would see a Herondale so whipped."

I glare at him and punch his arm. He laughs again and sits up, stretching out his arms as he does so.

"Come on Jacey, let's go get some bedding, so we can snuggle during the night!" Will says with a sarcastic clap of his hands." I glare at him and walk out the door, him hot on my heels. I walk through the institute until I come to the supply room, where I grab out sheets, a pillow and an inflatable mattress. I tuck it all under my arm and Will follows my lead, and we walk back to my room where we set it all up. I walk in and Clary's sitting on my bed cross legged and drawing. I smile and sit down behind her, kissing her neck. Her sketchbook lays forgotten beside her and I can feel her laughing.

"Jace, your still sleeping on the floor." I pull away and lie down on my bed in silence, Will's laughter echoing around the room.

"Good evening lady and gentleman, pleasure making your acquaintance this evening." I roll my eyes and rolled over to face the wall, pulling my blanket with me.

**Clary POV**

I tossed and turned that night, trying to warm up but unable to during to the lack of body heat. I finally fell asleep, but it scared me how much I relied on Jace for warmth and safety. Somewhere in the middle of the night, I felt the bed dip down and Jace climb in behind me, so I snuggled into his familiar warmth, his hand resting on my hip. I felt as though I should be annoyed at him, but I couldn't bring myself to be so I let him stay.

I woke up in the morning, and felt so warm; warmer than usual, but I didn't complain and snuggled further into Jace's chest. I felt him stir behind me and pulled me closer to his chest. I opened my eyes to see Jaces gold ones staring at me from where he was standing beside the bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

I look up shocked, why was there two Jace's? Unless, I turn around, when I realize with horror that it must be Will behind me. I turn to find his dark blue eyes staring intently into my green ones, a smirk playing around his lips. "Good morning Sweet Heart."

"What the hell?!" I yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Clary why were you in bed with him?" Jace's voice was deadly quiet.

"Jace listen to me, I thought he was you that's why I let him stay."

"Oh okay so you're saying that it would've been okay for Jace to have the bed and not me? I am wounded, truly I am wounded." Will mocked a hurt expression.

"You stay out of it." Jace turned to Will.

"Oh I am so scared, what are you going to do about it Goldie-locks?"

Jace didn't say anything. I could see that Will was really pissing him off but he was trying to control himself, he didn't want to lose the bet to Magnus.

"Jace I'm sorry." I said kissing him on the mouth. To my pleasure and relief he kissed me back.

It was all good until Will opened his mouth again. "Is it my turn now?" Jace pulled away and glared at Will who just smirked at him. Jace turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Look what you've done now." I turned to Will.

"This is your fault as much as it is mine."

"If you had just kept your mouth shut-" I was interrupted by Jace being dragged back into the room as if by an invisible force. He stopped next to Will and handcuffs appeared around Jace's right wrist and Wills left. Will laughed while Jace looked like he was about to murder someone, probably Will.

"Magnus wasn't kidding." Jace mumbled.

At that moment Izzy and Alec came running into the room. "Guys there is a demon attack over near the Hudson River." Alec said already with his gear on.

Jace held up his cuffed wrist. "Little busy right now, I'm sure you guys can handle it by yourselves."

"We need everyone we can get and it's not my problem that you didn't listen to Magnus. Now come on get your gear on and let's go."

**A/N- Hey guys sorry about the long wait, kinda hard when you are writing it with someone else. Anyway here is chapter 5, what do you think? Tessa and Jem will come into it soon but don't expect any Jessa because we are mainly focusing on Will. **

**Please continue to R&R**

**-Seaweed Brain Herondales & Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


End file.
